Opposites Attract
by nitesteel
Summary: A Pikachu Buneary one-shot I did for a friend. Pikachu thinks Buneary is an annoying bunny, will the way he acts change that?


"This is the last straw Buneary!"Pikachu yelled angrily. "But I-""No! You stalk me everywhere out of 'love' and now this! Forget about your stupid fantasies because I hate you! Bye you stupid bunny!"Pikachu ran off into the forest behind him, leaving Buneary with tears in her eyes, face red from crying. Now you may be wondering about now, how our star hero could be so cruel to someone obviously in love with him. Well I'll tell you then. It all started this morning...  
The sun was just coming up and the Pidgey and Starly were flying overhead. The Krabby were blowing their morning bubbles on the beach. Pikachu was stirring and yawning. Awake after a good night's sleep, he rubbed his face on Ash's, waking him up as well. Together, Ash woke up Brock and Dawn, and Pickachu woke up the pokemon, one in particular catching his attention in a bad way. Buneary was kissing her arm, calling it Pikachu. Pickachu sighed and left her there, not wanting to disturb her 'dream'. He moved on to the next pokemon, Pachirisu. Her cheeks were sparking quite violently, signaling a nightmare. Pikachu quickly woke her up, not wanting his friends to suffering any way at all. Then he woke up Buizel, who was, as usual, in a bad mood. Everyone but Buneary, Dawn, and Piplup got seated on the ground or at the small table, and Brock started to cook food. Ash poored the Pokemon some food Brock had made the night before. Dawn and Piplup came out of the tent where they were, no doubt, bubblebeaming Dawn's hair. Buneary was still rolling around on the grass, kissing the ground, and mumbling loving words toward her fake Pikachu. Pikachu sighed. He never really liked the thought of falling in love and considering Buneary as his mate made him sick to his stomach. The way she stalked him and dreamed like that made him want to barf, and also think she is an annoying pokemon, but he never says anything to spare his friend's feelings. Buneary just woke up, to her dismay, and sat by Pikachu and Piplup as she always did. Pikachu thought about moving over to Buizel for a moment, but decided against it as it may hurt Buneary's feelings. Everyone ate in silence until Ash spoke up."So what gym is next, Brock?""Um, I think it's the last gym, Ash. How many badges do you have?""All but one!"He said boastfully. While they were speaking relatively unimportant things, Buneary decided to try and flirt with Pikachu. "So, Pikachu, you look good today. Is that a new hairstyle?""No, Buneary. Excuse me, I have to go to the, um, bathroom..." And he started to leave, but Buneary said something that almost made him go over the edge."Can I come?""NO!" So Pikachu ran to the farthest tree to hide from Buneary. He didn't really have to go, he just wanted to get away from his annoying friend. He had stuck away his food so he could continue eating his breakfast. He had to have enough energy to avoid Buneary, after all. Everyone finished their meal and Pikachu made it back just before they left. All of the pokemon except, unfortunately for Pikachu, Buneary went back to their balls. Dawn said Buneary was complaining about going in and she didn't want to see her first captured pokemon cry. Buneary was good at this. She continued to flirt, and what she said kept getting more annoying by the second. Ash sent him out into his last gym battle, and, as usual, Buneary was dressed in her annoyingly cute cheer leading outfit with Dawn. Wait, what? Cute? Whatever. Pikachu's words not the author's. Anyway, they cheered them on. But, expectedly, Buneary pulled a bold move and said some very flirty things to Pikachu in between cheers. It made him lose his focus, and the battle. The Luxray shocked him, then bit into his tail. It must have hurt badly, as it mad him faint. That's why he was so angry at her. Now let's resume where we began...  
BUNEARY'S POV~The love of my life just called me a stupid bunny. I can't say he's wrong, though. I was stupid to think he could ever like me. He must think I'm an annoying flirt. I hung my head down in despair and my ear hung as well. I had only felt this sad once. That time I had not tried to fix it myself. I thought I would get lucky and I did, but this time I'm gonna try. If I can't have him as a boyfriend or lover, then I can at least have him as a friend. I hopped into the forest after Pikachu. I know exactly what to do.  
PIKACHU'S POV~What an annoying rabbit. I hate her so much right now. The way she stalks me, dreams about me, flirts with me, it's all so annoying, rude, stupid, flattering, and cute. Wait, where did those last ones come from? Do I actually like her fan girl personality? I heard a twig break and some rustling behind me and turned around. There Buneary stood with a few cuts and bruises visible everywhere on her body. I felt concerned now and asked about it."Buneary! What happened? Are you okay?"She stopped me there."I thought I was a stupid bunny."That's when I saw it in her eyes. She had been crying. I had hurt her without even caring. And she had tried to make it up to me. Buneary came after me and got hurt physically too. All because of my selfish attitude I hurt my friend. And she still liked me through it all. Maybe she isn't so bad after all. Maybe she deserves a chance too. I leaned forward, and our lips met. We kissed. Just a peck on the lips. An innocent little kiss. And it had started the best, and only, relationship I ever had. 


End file.
